Dragon Ball Z: Rewritten
by KakarottSSJ3
Summary: This is a what if story, which you'll get by the prologue, i will do the pairings BulmaXGoku or BulmaXChiChixGoku, you know, having two wives? Rated K for now
1. Chapter One: Prologue(Premonition)

Chapter One : Prologue(The Premonition)

Bardock and his team had just conquered Planet Kanassa and were returning home, when Bardock has a vision of the destruction of Planet Vegeta and that of the death of his teammates and friends by the hand of Dodoria, he shakes it off like it was nothing but a daydream, or hallucination from fatigue, he thought that Frieza would never betray them after all that they've done for him, but still he wondered what if they were real, after all he had heard that the inhabitants of Planet Kanassa had psychic abilities, like being able to read minds and see the future.

Bardock thinking to himself(I should probably tell of this matter to King Vegeta, he'd listen to an old rival)

*On Frieza's Spaceship*

Soldier: "Lord Frieza, we have received word that as of last night, Planet Kanassa was conquered."

Dodoria: "By whom, that mission has been open for weeks."

Soldier: "It was a band of Low-Class Saiyans, leader is Bardock"

Frieza: "Bardock, he's gaining strength quite quickly, these saiyans are peculiar, they grow stronger with each defeat, i should eliminate them, should there be any truth to the stupid legend of the Super Saiyan."

Frieza: "Set course to Planet Vegeta, it's time i dealt with them myself."

Everyone: "YES LORD FRIEZA!"

*Back on Planet Vegeta*

Bardock and his team had just arrived at Planet Vegeta, Bardock rushed to the king's chamber, demanding to have an audition with him.

Bardock: "Let me in, i have something i need to discuss with the king, it could be a matter of life and death!"

King Vegeta: "Very well, let him in."

Bardock: "King i have urgent news, best to take this in private."

King Vegeta: "As you wish, soldiers leave us!"

Soldiers: "Yes your majesty!"

*Soldiers leave*

King Vegeta: "So what is this about my old friend and rival?"

Bardock: "As of last night, me and my team went to Planet Kanassa and conquered it, as you may have heard, the kanassians would have psychic powers, like being able to read minds or see into the future."

King Vegeta: "Go on..."

Bardock: "I encountered a kanassian there and he did some kind of attack on me, i was too careless and had let my guard down, but on to the point, after that attack when we were on the way back, i had a vision of Planet Vegeta being destroyed by the hands of Frieza, i wasn't sure if i was a daydream or hallucination from fatigue, but i figured it's best i let you know anyways."

King Vegeta: "You did the right thing, if it is a premonition then we can assume that he's on his way and we can plan a counter attack to defeat him once and for all."

Bardock: "That won't work, he's too powerful, in my vision i saw you getting killed easily by him here in this chamber, and the rest of the saiyans were having dinner, i was the only one that fought, i had died together with the planet in a big blast, so if i may your majesty, i suggest that we try to warn as many as possible, and prepare spaceships and travel to some backwater island where no one will know us, like that planet my new born son was sent to, Earth was it?"

King Vegeta: "That's preposterous, are you saying that we should flee like cowards, that's not the saiyan's way."

Bardock: "I know that, but we have no choice in the matter if we want to survive, think of it as a tactical retreat, so that we can train and become stronger and fight another day."

King Vegeta: "I suppose so, i don't really like it, but if it is as you say, then we have no choice if we want to survive, I'll have space pods ready in 6 hours."

Bardock: "Thank you, your majesty."

King Vegeta: "No need to use such formalities when we are alone, we are old friends and rivals after all."

Bardock: "Right, thanks Vegeta, i'll go get Raditz, Nappa and young Prince Vegeta, and you'll issue the evacuation?"

King Vegeta: "Yes, now go, we don't have much time."

*Announcement*

King Vegeta: "Attention everyone, i have received information from a close friend that Frieza is soon here and he will destroy the entire planet, we have to evacuate now so we can survive, i know it's a coward's way, but we have no choice, we are too weak as we are now."

*Everyone breaking out in laughter*

"Pfft, is the king going senile, why would Frieza betray us, we have done nothing to deserve this, we have served him with complete loyalty."

King Vegeta: "You fools, you will all die, suit yourself, you have no one to blame but yourselves!"

*Laughter dying down and end of announcement*

6 hours later

Soldier: "Lord Frieza we are approaching Planet Vegeta!"

Bardock: "Oh shit, he's here, we have to leave, NOW! Nappa, Prince, Raditz, take your spacepods and input coordinates for Planet Earth, me and the king will lift off in a minute as well."

Bardock using a frequency in the scouter that only the king will hear: "Vegeta, Frieza has arrived, we have to go NOW!"

King Vegeta: "Alright, i'm by my spacepod now, Planet Earth was the destination right?"

Bardock: "Yes, same planet as i sent Kakarot."

Frieza charges his Supernova attack and sends it straight into the core of Planet Vegeta, never noticing the spacepods that escaped.

(End of prologue)

This is my second fanfic that i started, i have another going on at the same time, but i ran out of ideas, so i decided to start a new one instead, i might take up the other again in due time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation Studio and FUNimation does, this is a pure fanfic for enjoyment only, no profit.


	2. Chapter Two: Escape

Chapter Two: Escape

Bardock, his sons Raditz and Kakarot, King Vegeta and his son Prince Vegeta and the general Nappa escaped from Planet Vegeta before it exploded, making their way to Planet Earth, Kakarot left a day early, so he will arrive a little earlier, Bardock wants to make sure everyone made it out ok, so he contact the other using the built in communication system in the spacepod.

Bardock: "Did we all made it out ok he asks everyone, who's accounted for?"

Raditz: "Me father."

Nappa: "As am i"

Prince Vegeta: "Ditto"

King Vegeta: "And i am here as well."

Paragus: "Me and Broly are here as well."

Bardock: "Paragus, is that you?"

Paragus: "Yes, me and Broly are safe, thanks to the king's orders, there are a few others that escaped as well during the turmoil."

Bardock: "Identify yourselves!"

Tora: "Geez relax Bardock, it's just me Tora."

Bardock: "Tora, thank god, i was worried about you guys, are Fasha and Shugesh ok?"

Tora: "Yeah, they are tired, but fine."

Bardock: "I'm relieved to hear that."

Bardock: "So we're all that's left?"

Komatsuna: "No i am here as well, me and 3 other female saiyans survived."

Bardock: "Who else is there?"

Mizuna: "Me."

Retasu: "And me."

Taanipu: "Don't forget about me!"

Bardock: "Hm we're more than i thought, i guess some actually listened, good, now do you guys have any idea to where you're supposed to be headed?"

Tora and the rest: "No, we recently just heard your voice over the com-link, but we haven't heard anything about a destination."

Bardock: "Fair enough, we're headed to Earth, i sent my youngest son Kakarot there, he will arrive there a day or two ahead of us, and honey, i am glad you survived as well."

Mizuna: "Aw Bardock, you were never this affectionate before, what happened to you?"

Bardock: "Well let's just say that a lot has happened the last day."

Mizuna: "Alright."

Shugesh: "So Bardock, why Earth, out to conquer it?"

Bardock: "No, i figured that such a backwater planet would stay below Frieza's radar, so that we can keep low status and train there until we are strong enough to overthrow him sometime, but i have a feeling that is something that the new generation will do, but it still doesn't hurt to keep low status."

Shugesh: "Fair enough, so Bardock how long till we arrive?"

Bardock: "At this speed, a week at most, maybe two weeks if we have to refuel and stock up on food and beverage."

*Five days later*

A spacepod crashed in the woods near Mount Paozu, a strange old man was out hiking and saw this and decided to investigate and what he saw was a litte boy, he lifted him up and saw that he had a tail, but he decied not to pay attention to it, this strange old man's name was Son-Gohan, he was a master of martial arts and one of the strongest people on the planet.

Son-Gohan: "Cheery little fellow are you, i think i'll call you Goku."

Thus Son-Gohan took the boy into his home and adopted him, the first day was the hardest, the little boy was very aggressive and was strong for such a little fellow, however that changed the next day when Goku fell down a ravine and hit his head really hard, he was lucky he survived, but after 5 days the boy woke up and he was completely changed, he had went from aggressive to the sweetest, most gentle and pure hearted little boy.

Two chapters in one day, i guess i had a lot of time to kill today, so what did you think, i want constructive criticism so i can improve the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and FUNimation does, this is simply a fanfiction intended for enjoyment, no profit is made from this.


	3. Chapter Three: Arrival

*After two weeks in space, the saiyans arrived on Earth*

Bardock: "So this is Earth, seems like a nice place."

King Vegeta: "Indeed, oh and Bardock, i resign as king, i want YOU to take my place, this couldn't have been done without your leadership, it's thanks to you that we survived and made it here."

Bardock: "I am honored, but i am sorry, i must refuse, we are on Earth now, we won't have any need for such statuses here, this planet probably has it's own government and king, and it also makes it easier to go below Frieza's radar if have don't use our statuses here."

King Vegeta: "I see your point, and true enough."

King Vegeta: "FROM HERE ON OUT, I SHALL SIMPLY BE KNOWN AS VEGETA, AS WILL MY SON, ON THIS NEW PLANET WE ARE ALL EQUALS!"

Bardock and the rest of the saiyans: "Now that was a nice speech, well done."

Vegeta Sr: "Why thank you, so any plans on what we should do now?"

Bardock: "Well me, my wife and Raditz are gonna look for Kakarot, you should study the earthlings and get in contact with the ruler, oh destroy the scouters, we don't want Frieza listening in, do we?"

Everyone: "Right."

Shugesh: "But if we destroy the scouters, how will we contact each other?"

Bardock: "I'm sure these earthlings has communication devices we can use."

Bardock: "Well, I'm off, you coming dear and Raditz?"

Mizuna: "Yes dear."

Raditz: "Yes dad."

*Bardock and his wife and son headed towards the trajectory that the spacepod's computer had recorded with blinding speed, arriving at a small cabin in the woods near Mt Paozu a few minutes later*

*Bardock knocks on the door*

*Knock knock*

*A strange old man opens the door*

Son-Gohan: "Yes, how may i help you?"

Bardock: "My name is Bardock, this is my wife Mizuna and this is my son Raditz, we are looking for my son, he should look like me and have a tail."

Son-Gohan: "Why, i found one exactly like that about 2 weeks ago, a spacepod had crashed near here and i decided to investigate it, and to my surprise i found a baby with a tail."

Bardock and Mizuna: "Really, may we see him?"

Son-Gohan: "Of course, i just have a couple of questions."

Bardock: "Alright, ask away."

Son-Gohan: "First of all, where you have been until now, how could you leave your baby alone like that, and secondly, what is his real name?"

Bardock: "Well his real name is Kakarot, and can i explain the situation inside?"

Son-Gohan: "Sure, come on in then, so Kakarot eh, i named him Goku."

Bardock: "Goku eh, that's actually a good name."

*Meanwhile the rest of the saiyans had found their way to Central City*

*Vegeta spots a human male as they land*

*The human being petrified, he had never seen flying persons with tails before*

Vegeta Sr: "Excuse me sir, there is no reason to be afraid of us, we are simply visitors for another planet, we are looking for the ruler of this planet."

Human male: "Well you can't blame me for being a little scared right, i have never encountered beings from another planet before, but the king resides in the huge palace over there."

Vegeta Sr: "Thank you."

Alright, chapter 3 is done, don't worry if it turning out a little slow, this is simply the beginning, a good story can't just start with fight scenes right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and FUNimation does, this is simply a fanfic for enjoyment only, no profit is being made from this.


	4. Chapter Four: The Welcoming

*At the gates of the palace, the saiyans are in awe*

Everyone in unison: "Wow, this palace is even bigger than the palace on Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta Sr: "Hmph"

Guards: "Halt, who goes there, and what is your business?"

Vegeta Sr: "We are visitors from another planet, and we are here to speak with the king so that we can explain our situation."

Guard: "Aliens, yeah right, tell me about the one with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny"(Laughing out loud)

Vegeta Sr: "I do not know they are, but we really are from another planet, you earthlings shouldn't have one these right?"(showing his tail)

Other Guard: "That we don't, but how do we know it's not a fake?"

Vegeta: "Does it LOOK fake, look, i'm moving it around"(getting a little irritated)

Guards: "Yeah i guess so, alright you may pass."

Vegeta Sr: "Thank you"(sigh, finally)

*At the king's office*

King Furry: "Welcome, what can i do for you?"

Vegeta Sr: "Greetings, thank you for seeing us, i am Vegeta, this is my son also named Vegeta, and these are Tora, Nappa, Shugesh, Fasha, Komatsuna, Paragus, Broly, Retasu and Taanipu, we plus 4 others are the only survivors of a race called Saiyans, we come from a planet called Vegeta where i used to be the king, but it was recently destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza, we went to this planet in hope that it would be too far away from Frieza's radar so that we could train and one day overthrow him, but we have a dark past, after hearing it, i am not sure if you would welcome us."

King Furry: "Go on."

Vegeta Sr: "In the past, we were slaves to this Frieza i mentioned, he forced us to kill all the inhabitants on a planet so that it could be sold to the highest bidder, we didn't like it, but we had no choice, sure we saiyans are a warrior race, we enjoy fighting and used to enjoy killing, but there was no honor in killing entire populations, but adult warriors took on missions to purge a planet that exhibited strong inhabitants, while planets that had weak inhabitants like this planet we sent infants so that they would one day grow up and take up it's mission, but those days are behind us now."

King Furry: "I see, thank you for your honesty, if what you said is true, then you are most welcome here on Planet Earth, if there is anything you think you might need, don't hesitate to ask."

Vegeta Sr: "Thank you, and there are a few things we need, we destroyed our communication devices since Frieza could be listening in on those, you don't happen to something of the sort?"

King Furry: "We do, we have something called Cellular Telephones, or just Cell Phones for short, they enable you to talk with each other no matter that distance, all you have to do is phone the number the cell phone has."

Vegeta Sr: "I see, and where can we get those?"

King Furry: "They are sold pretty much in every store, but I'll see to it that my secretary has gotten them for you by tomorrow morning, how many do you need?"

Vegeta Sr: "We are fifteen in all, but we also need clothing, places to stay and food and mind you, we eat A LOT."

King Furry: "Alright, I'll have that done by tomorrow and talking about some more details in the morning, but for now you are welcome to spend the night here, there will be a banquet prepared in 3 hours, you must be tired, so why don't you rest till then?"

Vegeta Sr: "Thank you, it's most appreciated."

Everyone else: "Thank you very much."

Chapter 4 done

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and FUNimation does, this is purely a fanfic intended for enjoyment only, no profit is being made.


	5. Chapter Five: The Banquet

*Three hours later*

Everyone: (Yaaaaaawn), "I slept really well."

Vegeta Jr: "Father, isn't there something you forgot to ask?"

Vegeta Sr: "What would that be?"

Vegeta Jr: "If this planet has a moon, so we don't accidentally turn oozaru and destroy everything?"

Vegeta Sr: "Oh snap, i knew i forgot something, i will ask this during the banquet."

Vegeta Jr: "Yeah that is probably a good idea."

*At the banquet*

King Furry: "Dig in my friends, eat to your heart's content."

Vegeta Sr: "Your majesty, before we begin eating, i have a question."

King Furry: "Hm, go ahead."

Vegeta Sr: "Does this planet have a moon?"

King Furry: "Well yes actually, we have full moon once a month for a full week, why do you ask?"

Vegeta Sr: "Well you see, we saiyans have the ability to transform into a giant ape at the sight of a full moon, it's thanks to our tails, and those that aren't trained will go berserk and destroy everything in sight, me and my son are trained of course, but i can not speak for the rest."

King Furry: "Oh, good thing you mentioned this then, but for now, enjoy the banquet."

*On the tables there were sushi, spaghetti with meatsauce, different kinds of chicken, thai food, chinese food, turtle soup, huge steaks made from tiger, dinosaur steaks, pizza and LOTS OF IT.*

Every saiyan: "Don't mind if we do"*scarfing down on the food like there was no tomorrow*

Every saiyan: *Smack, om, nam, nom*

*30 minutes later everything was eaten*

Vegeta Sr: "Wow, that was soooo good, i haven't had food like that before, you earthlings may be weaker than us, but you sure know how to cook food."

King Furry: "And i haven't seen anyone with an appetite like that, where do you put it all?"

Vegeta Sr: "We saiyans just need a lot of energy, so we need to eat much."

King Furry: "Is that so, so now that you have eaten, what are you gonna do?"

Vegeta Sr: "I was thinking of meeting up with Bardock and explain what we have just learned, and i was gonna take my son with me."

Vegeta Jr: "Alright father, he must've located Kakarot by now, but how are we gonna find him without our scouters?"

Vegeta Sr: "We still have the trajectory recorded in the space pods, we can just look at that."

Vegeta Jr: "Right, i forgot about that."

Vegeta Sr: "Nappa, Tora, Komatsuna, Shugesh, Fasha, Retasu and Taanipu and Paragus what you want to do?"

Nappa: "I was thinking of taking a look around, observing these earthlings."

Tora: "I think i am just gonna relax and sleep, i am very tired."

Komatsuna: "As am i."

Shugesh: "Me too."

Fasha: "Yeah i think i am just gonna crash as well."

Retasu: "I think i am just gonna crash too."

Taanipu: "Me too."

Paragus: "I think i am gonna explore as well, may i leave my son with you?"

King Furry: "Very well, and oh i forgot to mention, you don't have to worry about the full moon for about 3 weeks, we just had a full moon."

Vegeta Sr: "That's good to hear, that gives us some time to train and yes, we can take Broly with us."

End of chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and FUNimation does, this is purely a fanfic intended for enjoyment only, no profit is being made.


	6. Chapter Six: The reason and the adoption

*Vegeta Sr, Vegeta Jr and Broly thus headed towards the location of Kakarot's space pod to look for Bardock*

*Meanwhile inside Son-Gohan's cabin*

Bardock: "You see, we are from a warrior race called Saiyans from the Planet Vegeta, we were slaves of a creature called Frieza, he forced us to conquer planets for him, with planets that have strong battle powers we send adult warriors to handle things, and to planets like this one with weak power levels we send infants that will some day grow up to kill all the inhabitants, which is why my son here was sent away two days before we left, i had learned that Frieza feared us saiyans and was out to destroy the planet, so we issues an evacuation order and prepared space pods for ourselves and decided to come here as well, since this planet would be such a backwater planet that it would be kept below Frieza's radar, in order to train ourselves and so that we one day can overthrow Frieza and stop being his slaves, and sure we saiyans love to fight and don't mind killing, but there is no honor in killing entire populations just to sell the planet to highest bidder."

Son-Gohan: "I see, that is quite a story, but if you are truly here in peace and just to train yourselves, then i suppose that is fine, there are lot of humans that fears that is unknown, so if they see you they might try to attack you out of fear, how will you handle that?"

Bardock: "Well that is hopefully already being taken care of, one of companions and the former king of the saiyans was to speak with the ruler of this planet just to that we could avoid misunderstandings like that."

Bardock: "Btw, what happened to my son, why does he have a scar on his head?"

Son-Gohan: "Oh, well about a week ago i was out hiking with him, but he kept struggling and i lost my grip and he fell into a ravine, damaging his head, it's a miracle he survived, he must have one strong will to live, strange thing though, he went from aggressive to the sweetest, most gentle and pure hearted baby there is."

Bardock: "WHAT, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Mizuna: "Calm down honey, it was just an accident wasn't it?"

Son-Gohan: "That's right, it was an accident."

Bardock: *Calms down*, "fine".

Mizune: "This is probably for the best anyways, so that he can grow up as a earthling, without worries or aware of our dark past and to be a good person, i don't want him to become like us".

Bardock: "Yeah, you're right, as usual, maybe we could leave Raditz with him as well, if it's alright with you, come to think of it, i never got your name."

Son-Gohan: "It's Son-Gohan, and yeah it's fine, i will raise them like earthlings and to be good people and i will also teach them martial arts."

Bardock: "Good, but we will still drop by every now and then to see how they are doing and how they progress."

Mizuna: "Martial arts, what's that?"

Son-Gohan: "It's a form of fighting, mainly used for self-defense, it's also good for training discipline."

Bardock: "I see, so you are familiar with the use of ki then?"

Son-Gohan: "Yes, quite so, i may not be as strong as you too, but i still know a trick or two."

Bardock: "Alright, show me."

Son-Gohan: "Very well, let's go outside."

*Outside*

Bardock: "So what are you gonna show us?"

Son-Gohan: "This is a technique that my master taught me, it utilizes all the energy in the body and releases it all at once, it's called the Kamehameha, here let me show you."

*Son-Gohan put his hands next to his waist, in an oval shape*

Son-Gohan: "Kame"*energy starts to build up in his hand*"hame"*more energy starts to build up and a energy ball starts to form* "HA!"

*Son-Gohan Unleashes a powerful beam that destroys part of the woods*

Bardock: "Wow, that was a pretty powerful technique, for a human at least."

Son-Gohan: "He he, not that i like to toot my own horn, but i am one of the strongest humans on the planet, and the technique works like this, the more energy the person has and the more energy that is put in, the stronger the attack becomes."

Bardock & Mizuna: "So it's settles then, we will leave Raditz and Kakarot, sorry i mean Goku in your hands."

*Just then Vegeta Sr, Vegeta Jr and Broly arrived*

Bardock: "Guys, what are you doing here?"

Vegeta Sr: "We came looking for you, figured that you had found Kakarot by now."

Bardock: "Oh, well i did, and we decided to leave him and Raditz with Son-Gohan here, to raise them as earthlings and to be good people, he is also gonna teach them martial arts, which is a form of fighting, mainly used for self-defense and it teaches discipline, he named Kakarot Goku, which is fine, Kakarot had an accident and fell into a ravine and hit his head, which scrambled his programming, but this is for the best anyways, he has a clean slate and won't be aware of our dark past, only when he is grown up will he learn the truth."

Vegeta Sr: "I see, that beam i saw just now, was that from Son-Gohan?"

Son-Gohan: "Yes, that was me, Bardock here wanted me to show him one of my techniques and i did, i showed him the Kamehameha, it utilizes the energy in the body and releases it all at once, the more energy you have and the more you put into the attack the stronger it gets."

Vegeta Sr: "I see, if it's not too much trouble can i leave my son Vegeta with you as well and Broly, i'm sure Paragus won't mind."

Son-Gohan: "No i don't mind i guess, we will just be one big happy family."

Vegeta Jr: "Are you sure this is alright father, that we will be raised as earthlings?"

Vegeta Sr: "Yes, but never forget your heritage and pride."

Vegeta Jr: "I won't."

Vegeta Sr: "Now that that's settled, how about we head back to the king's castle, i have some news for you there Bardock and Mizuna."

End of chapter 6

Author's Note. I am thinking of having myself show up as a small cameo role, by having metallica's music introduced to goku, i thought i'd make him slightly more human by having him enjoy some of the simpler things in life, like music.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and FUNimation does, this is purely a fanfic intended for enjoyment only, no profit is being made.


	7. Chapter Seven: Capsule Corporation

*Back at the castle*

Bardock: "So what's the news?"

Vegeta Sr: "We have learned that the humans have something called cellphones to communicate with each other over long distances, and that this planet has a full moon once a month for a week."

Bardock: " I see, well thanks for filling me in, so what's next on our agenda?"

Vegeta Sr: "Well i think we should start training, King Furry mentioned something about a Capsule Corporation in West City, it's the largest company in the world with the most advanced technology in the world, they can invent training equipment for us."

Bardock: "I see, i guess that's our next goal then."

Vegeta Sr: "Oh and Paragus, i left your son Broly with the man who will raise Kakarot, Raditz and Vegeta as well, they will all be raised as earthlings and brothers, unaware of our past, until they are mature and ready for it, i hope you don't mind?"

Paragus: " Well of course i mind, but i am also aware that it's probably for the best, so they can grow up to be good people, unlike us right?"

Vegeta Sr: "Exactly."

Vegeta Sr: "The King said he'll have arrange enough cellphones for us all by morning, so for now we should just rest for the night and take off to West City in the morning."

*Come morning*

Bardock: *Yaaaaaaaaaaaaawn*"That was a good sleep, i haven't slept that well in ages."

*Announcement over the speaker*

King Furry: "Attention visitors, meet in the throne room."

Bardock: "Off we go then."

*In the throne room*

King Furry: "Glad you could make it, i have arranged for those cellphones that you wanted, all you have to do is input a number and press this button right here then you just have to wait a little while before you call goes through, just be sure to remember the different numbers, which i will tell you shortly where they are, these have been manufactured by Capsule Corporation using a special battery that will last pretty much a life time, so you don't have to recharge it."

*After some explaining on how the cellphones works and telling the saiyans the different numbers, and how to change the options and pin numbers and such, and how to lock the buttons and unlock them so no accidental calls can happen*

Bardock: "I see, thanks for the explanation, we are off to West City and Capsule Corporation now."

King Furry: "Do take care, and you are always welcome here, it's always a delight to have guests"

*The Saiyans start to hover and then flies off to West City in a blinding speed, arriving in mere minutes*

*At West City, they are immediately graced by the presence of the Capsule Corporation building, considering that it's so big*

Bardock: *Whistle* "Wow, that's a huge building."

*Every other saiyan gapes in awe*

Bardock: "Now, let's go see the head honcho shall we?"

*Inside Capsule Corporation*

Bardock: "Holy shit, the inside is even more impressive"

Receptionist: "Excuse me, how may i help you?"

Bardock: "We were sent by King Furry, we are looking for the boss of this place."

Receptionist: "Oh you are the saiyans, you are expected, Mr Briefs will be here shortly"

*A few minutes later*

Mr Briefs: "Welcome, you must be the saiyans that the king mentioned, i am Jerome Briefs, Jerry for short or you can just call me Mr Briefs, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Every saiyan: "Likewise."

Bardock: "We heard that you are the largest company in the world and that you have the most advanced technology on Earth."

Mr Briefs: "That we are and that we do, i made it all myself, well i had some help from assistants of course, but i am the founder and owner of this establishment."

Bardock: "Great, we are i need of training equipment that will help raise our strength, we come from a planet that has ten times this planet's gravity, so we need something similar to that."

Mr Briefs: "I'm sorry, we don't have something like that, we might have advanced technology here, but not that kind of technology, i could probably make it if i had something work on."

Bardock: "I see, hm what to do then."

Mr Briefs: "By the way, you look very similar to humans, is it ok if i take some blood samples to compare our DNA?"

Bardock: "Uhm, sure i guess, how will you do that?"

Mr Briefs: "With this."*Pulls out a pretty big needle*

Bardock: "NO, NOT NEEDLES, I HATE NEEDLES!"

Vegeta Sr: "Wuss."

*Every saiyan breaks out in laughter*

Fasha: "Oh look, the big bad Bardock is afraid of needles, how pitiful, hahahahaha."

Mr Briefs "It won't hurt much, i promise."

Bardock: "No, get that away from me."

Vegeta Sr: "Looks like we have no choice, Tora, Nappa, we have to hold him down."

*A few seconds later*

Mr Briefs: " See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Bardock: "You kidding, it was nothing."

Mr Briefs: "You sure, i think i need more samples."*Brings out the needle again*

Bardock: "G-g-g-g-et that away from me."

Mr Briefs: "Hehehe, just kidding, i got enough blood sample"

Bardock: "Ha ha, very funny."

*Every saiyan is rolling on the floor laughing their asses off*

End of chapter 7

Author's Note: Now we know where Goku's fear of needles comes from, he inherited it from his father, roflmfao :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and FUNimation does, this is purely a fanfic intended for enjoyment only, no profit is being made.


	8. Chapter Eight: Revelations

*A couple of hours later*

Mr Briefs: "So i have analyzed the blood sample, and it turns out we have more in common than i thought, i believe that we have common ancestors."

Bardock: "Oh, how so?"

Mr Briefs: "Well there is only 1% difference in our genes, you have evolved from primates, correct?"

Bardock: "I'm not sure, I'm not a historian, you will have to ask Vegeta, he's the former king of our planet and should know more."

Vegeta Sr: "Yeah, i do believe we originate from primates, why do you ask?"

Mr Briefs: "Well, we humans also originate from primates, our closest relative is the chimpanzee, aside from you apparently, i think that evolution took a different turn on your planet due different planetary environments."

Bardock: "Chimpanzee, what's that?"

Mr Briefs: "It's a primate, commonly known as a monkey, they are found in zoo's and in the indigenous areas of Africa among others, i have one in my in door atrium, let's take a look shall we?"

Bardock: "Alright, right behind you."

*In the atrium*

Mr Briefs: "Caesar, where are you, come here boy."*Holds out a banana*

Mr Briefs: "This is Caesar, my pet chimpanzee, he is quite shy."

Vegeta Sr: "WHAT, you're saying that we have evolved from THAT?"

Mr Briefs: "Not exactly from the chimpanzee, but from a different primate, we haven't been able to determine the species yet, but the bones were found in Africa, Ethiopia to be exact, it's called "Lucy" for now."

Vegeta Sr: "I knew we originated from primates, but although i had no idea exactly what a primate was."

Mr Briefs: "With that said, there should be no problem for you to cross-breed with humans, if you so would choose."

Bardock: "Really, we have a few female saiyans with us, but there aren't enough saiyan men to cover that."

Nappa & Paragus: "I think i am gonna like it here."

Nappa: "You thought the same thing as me Paragus, great minds think alike eh?"

Bardock & Vegeta Sr: "Oh get over yourselves!"

Bardock & Vegeta Sr: "Huh?"

Bardock: "Now this became a little awkward."

*Suddenly Missus Briefs and a little 4 year old girl walked into the atrium*

Mr Briefs: "Oh hi honey, i didn't notice you there, what are you doing here?"

Missus Briefs: "Oh, you know Bulma, she's so curious, she wanted to see the visitors."

Mr Briefs :"Is that so, let me introduce my wife Angela Briefs and my daughter Bulma, she's 4 years old."

Bulma: "Hi, i'm Bulma, who're you guys, why do you have tails?"

Bardock: "Why hello there Bulma, we are just visitors from another planet, we are called saiyans."

Bulma: "Why is your species named after vegetables?"

Bardock: "I don't know, i didn't come up with the name."

Mizuna: "I like this one, she'd be perfect for Goku once they're grown up, she has spunk, and will probably be able to keep a good eye on him, if he's ANYTHING like his father, i am not mentioning any names...*cough, Bardock, cough*."

Bardock: "Hmph, whatever you say."

Mr Briefs: "Anyways, it's time i showed you around, giving you the grand tour."

Bardock: "Yeah good idea."

*From the atrium they went straight through the atrium, then took a left turn, then a right turn into a huge ass room.*

Bardock: "Holy shit, this is HUGE."

Mr Briefs: "Yeah it is impressive alright, but this is the largest place in the building."

Bardock: "Wow."

Mr Briefs: "If you need some place to stay you can always stay here, we have plenty of room."

Bardock: "Thank you so much for your hospitality, we will never forget your kindness."

Mr Briefs: "My pleasure, it's always nice with some guests, even if they are aliens"

End of chapter 8 and the prologue, it will skip forward 12 years and focus on Goku and his adoptive brothers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and FUNimation does, this is purely a fanfic intended for enjoyment only, no profit is being made.


	9. Chapter Nine: Twelve years later

*12 Years later*

*There was a boy named Goku, he lives with his brothers near the woods at Mt Paozo, he is an unusual boy that is always happy and has a tail, he is also very strong for his age and unaware of the adventures that destiny has in store for him.*

*Goku had just finished his chore of chopping wood, he is trained in martial arts and can chop wood with his bare hands*

Vegeta Jr: "Hey Kakarot, if you are done with your chore, why don't you go grab some food for us."

Goku: " I will Vegeta, how about fish?"

Vegeta Jr: "Yeah that will do nicely."

*At the river*

Goku: *Hm, i wonder where a good spot for fishing would be, aha, there!*

*Goku puts his tail in the water and uses it like bait*

Giant Fish: "Monkey or cougar, i don't care, it's mine!"

*As the giant fish attacks, Goku pulls up his tail and kicks the fish in it's head.*

Goku: "This will do just fine for me, i will have to catch more for the others."

*This time however, he decides to jump in instead of using his tail as a bait*

*_Splash_*

*Goku charges up a basic ki blast by focusing a small amount of ki in his palm and blasts the fishes and kills them instantly*

Goku: "Now that should do just fine for all us"

*Goku grabs the fishes by their tails and flies towards the direction of his small cabin, but he saw something strange on the road below, something he had never seen before.*

*As his feet touch the ground he lands in front of the strange object.*

*The driver inside the strange objects got spooked and fire a gunshot at him, which evidently left him unharmed and left the driver stunned*

Driver: "W-w-why aren't you dead?"

Goku: "Did you think so little would kill me, my body is as hard as rust-proof steel."

Goku: "Prepare yourself monster!"

Driver: "W-w-wait, I'm not a monster, I'm a person, just like you."

Goku: "What, a person?"

Driver: "Yes."

*Goku inspects the person a little closer*

Goku: "Hm, you seem different from me, you look weak and fragile."

Driver: "That's not my fault, you're a boy and I'm a girl."

Goku: "A girl, my grandfather always told me to be nice to girls if i happened to meet one."

Driver: "You see, be nice to me."

Goku: "So that thing you came in, what's that called?"

Driver: "It's a car."

Goku: "A car, I've heard of those, very impressive, so where did you come from?"

Driver: "I come from West City."

Goku: "From the city eh, it's the first time we've had a visitor in these parts, i live not far from here with my brothers, we were just about to have dinner, do you want some?"

Driver: "Why thank you, i am quite hungry."

Goku: "Then it's settled."

Driver: "Hold on, I'm just gonna put my car in a capsule first."

*She pressed a button on the side of the car and it compressed into a small capsule*

Goku: "How did you do that, are you a witch?"

Driver: "No i am not a witch, it's called a Hoi Poi Capsule, it's very normal in the city, everyone uses it."

Goku: "I see, well grab on to me and I'll fly us to the cabin."

Driver: "Wait a minute, did you just say "fly"?"

Goku: "Yes i did, why?"

Driver: "I've never heard of anyone that can fly."

Goku: "My brothers taught me how to fly when i was little."

Goku: "Now wait a little, while i tie these fishes tails together so can carry you as well."

*10 Seconds later*

Goku: "There done, now we can go, grab on."

Driver: "Wow, this is amazing, just feeling the wind and the clouds beneath you."

End of chapter 9

Author's Note: So what did you think of the introduction of Bulma, though her name hasn't been revealed yet, so how should i introduce Chichi, as a friend to Bulma, or like in the actual manga?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and FUNimation does, this is purely a fanfic intended for enjoyment only, no profit is being made.


	10. Chapter Ten: Bulma

*Soaring through the sky, Goku and the female soon reaches the small cabin*

Goku: "Hold on, we are going in for landing."

*Goku slowly descends and lands on the grounds*

Goku: "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Driver: "No, that was amazing, maybe you can teach me how to fly some time?"

Goku: "Maybe, so what is your name, my name is Son-Goku."

Bulma: "My name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs."

*Goku suddenly bursting out in laughter*

Goku: "Pfft, Bloomers huh, what a funny name, haha."

Bulma: "S-s-shut up, i don't like the name either."

Goku: "Anyways, it's nice to meet you."

Bulma: "It's nice to meet you too."

Goku: "Now before we go inside, i am just gonna make a small prayer."

*Goku and Bulma goes inside the side building next to the small cabin*

Goku: "Grandpa, i have brought dinner and i have a new friend."

*Bulma sees the orange orb and yells*

Bulma: "There it is, it actually was here, like the radar showed."

Bulma: "Goku, may i see that?"

Goku: "No way, I'm now letting you touch my grandpa."

Bulma: "Your grandpa?"

Goku: "Yes, it's the only thing i have left from him after his death."

Bulma: I'm sorry to hear that, what did he die from?"

Goku: "He got crushed by a giant ape monster."

Bulma: "Oh come on now, giant ape monster doesn't exist."

Goku: "They do, they come out at full moons, it crushed my grandpa and turned the cabin into small wood pieces."

Bulma: "Where were you when it happened, didn't you notice it?"

Goku: "No i must've slept through it, my brothers scared it away."

Goku: "So why did you wanna take a look at my grandpa?"

Bulma: "It's not your grandpa, it's called a dragon ball, i am on a quest to find all seven of them, i have two right here, see?"

*Bulma takes out both of her dragon balls from her purse*

Goku: "You have two grandpa's?"

Bulma: "I told you, they're called dragon balls."

Goku: "Oh right, so what are you gonna do when you find all of them, make a necklace?"

Bulma: "No silly, if you collect all seven and say a magic phrase, the magical dragon Shenron will appear and grant you any wish."

Goku: "Cool, so what are you gonna wish for?"

Bulma: "I know it sounds silly, but i am gonna wish for my prince charming."

Goku: "Who's that?"

Bulma: "Silly, it means perfect boyfriend."

*Suddenly Vegeta barges in*

Vegeta Jr: "You will do no such thing woman, i heard the entire conversation, if it can grant any wish, we should rather use it to restore our home planet."

Bulma: "Your home planet, wait you're aliens?"

Vegeta Jr: "Yes obviously, we aren't from this planet, our own planet was destroyed, so if it can grant any wish it should be used to restore our planet."

Bulma: "I see, now that i think about it, both you and Goku look like two of the visitors at Capsule Corporation."

Vegeta Jr: "You must mean Bardock and Vegeta Sr, tell me woman, are you related to Jerome and Angela Briefs?"

Bulma: "Yes, they are my parents."

Bulma: ***Hm, when Goku grows up, he'll be one handsome bastard, i don't think i need the dragon balls to get my prince charming***

Bulma: "Hey Goku, when you are older, do you want to marry me?"

Goku: "Uhm sure, if it makes you happy."

Bulma: "Really, it's a promise then."

Goku: "Yeah, i never break my promises."

Vegeta Jr: "Hey Kakarot, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Goku: "Uhm, doesn't marriage have anything to do with food?"

Vegeta Jr: "Oh for crying out loud, how naive can one be, you'll find out for yourself when you grow up."

Vegeta Jr: ***I swear, sometimes i wish he hadn't hit his god damn head***

Vegeta Jr: Kakarot, i think you should go with the woman and collect the dragon balls, it will be great experience for you."

Goku: "Sure, if you say so, will it make me stronger?"

Vegeta Jr: "Yes, undoubtedly so."

Goku: "Really, so is it ok if i come with you on this quest Bulma?"

Bulma: "Yeah why not, i could use a bodyguard."

Goku: "Bodyguard, what's that?"

Bulma: "It's someone who will protect me."

Goku: "Oh ok."

Vegeta Jr: "I'll go tell the others."

*In a split second, Vegeta vanished from their sight*

*Scene changes to Vegeta and the others*

Raditz: "WHAT, we can get our planet back?"

Vegeta Jr: "Yes, if what the woman said is correct."

Raditz: "Our parents would love this news."

Vegeta Jr: "Yeah they would, which is why i let Kakarot go on a quest to find the dragon balls, it should be great experience for him."

Raditz: "I agree, we should however go to Capsule Corporation and start our own training."

Vegeta Jr: "You're right, we have grown rather weak babysitting Kakarot, but now that he's gone we can finally start our training."

*Scene changes to Goku and Bulma*

Bulma: "So are you ready to go Goku?"

Goku: "Yeah, I'm ready."

*And the adventure is finally on it's way, what will fate have in store for Goku?*

End of chapter 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and FUNimation does, this is purely a fanfic intended for enjoyment only, no profit is being made.


	11. Chapter Elevent: The news

While Goku and Bulma goes on their adventure, Vegeta, Raditz and Broly flies back to Capsule Corporation to deliver some new to their parents.

Once there, they tell the news.

Bardock: "What, you're saying we can get our planet back by collecting these dragon ball things and they will grant a wish?"

Vegeta Jr: "Yeah that's what I'm saying, Goku and Bulma decided to go on a journey to find them for us so i thought since they left we could come here and train with you guys, have you thought of a efficient way of training yet?"

Bardock: "No, Jerry haven't managed to invent something we can use yet, it takes time apparently, so the best thing we can do is beat each other senseless and then heal naturally and wait for our zenkai to kick in."

Vegeta Jr: "It's better than nothing, oh that's right i have some other news, Kakarot has already promised to marry Bulma, despite not knowing what it actually is, he thinks it's food."

Bardock: "What, that's great news, i have to tell this to Mizuna."

Bardock: " OY MIZUNA, COME HERE!"

A few seconds later Mizuna was standing there.

Mizuna: "What is it Bardock?"

Bardock: "I have some news, do you want the good news or the better news first?"

Mizuna: "I'll take the good news first."

Bardock:" Well according to Vegeta Jr, we can get our planet back from something called dragon balls, collect all seven of them and you will be granted a wish, any wish, Goku and Bulma are out on a journey to find them as we speak."

Mizuna: "That's great news, i can't think of any news that could be better than this."

Bardock: "Don't be too sure, I've been told that Goku has promised to marry Bulma as well, so in a few years when they're grown up, we'll have Bulma as a daughter in law, we might even become grandparents."

Mizuna: "That's wonderful news, it's what I've always wanted."

Mizuna is on cloud nine right now, but Bardock interrupts her.

Bardock: "We should begin training again, otherwise wishing our planet back would be pointless."

End of chapter 11

Author's Note: A little short i know, i got writers block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and FUNimation does, this is purely a fanfic intended for enjoyment only, no profit is being made.


End file.
